Regalo para Yutaru
by krunzik
Summary: One Shot ambientado en el universo BSP, centrado en el shini de una amiga como regalo de cumpleaños. Hope u like it ninia 3


Cuatro pares de pies golpeaban la tarima de los pasillos del Cuartel General del Juubantai. El ritmo de éstos era apresurado, pero a la vez poco uniforme, quizás por la duda que sembraba en los cuatro que fuesen llamados de esa manera.

¿Qué querrá la capitana…? ¿Por qué nos habrá convocado a todos los oficiales? – preguntó, más bien al aire, un chico moreno con cara inocente.

Cállate pollito, es obvio que para encomendarnos una misión importante – cortó sin remordimiento una de las dos jóvenes, que tenía unos colmillos afilados asomando por debajo del labio superior – si nos ha llamado a los cuatro, quiere decir que es la misión más importante que lideraré como 3º oficial desde que obtuve el cargo…

Gaby… - interrumpió tanteando cuidadosamente ahora la otra chica, con el pelo largo y recogido en una trenza castaña - … no es por tirar por la borda todos tus castillos construidos en el aire pero…

¿Pero? – la morena se detuvo, haciendo parar a todo el grupo.

Pero… - Krunzik parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas para explicar la situación.

Pero con Yutaru Nara nunca se sabe – Zak, callado hasta el momento expuso la realidad sin cortarse un ápice. – bien te puede mandar a la misión de tu vida o bien puede mandarte a recoger hielo para lo que queda de temporada, ¿acaso no recordáis las Navidades?

Sí… - Db se recordaba a sí mismo arrastrando enormes cubos de hielo – encima Yuta encerró a Phong, Matéu y Sefi… qué bien nos habría venido Rapsodia para congelar agua y agilizar el trabajo…

¡Pamplinas! – Gaby se aferraba obstinadamente a su idea de la misión de su vida. Krunzik por otra parte dio un pequeño respingo, ya que, "pamplinas" era la expresión más suave que había oído salir de aquella boca con colmillos cuando estaba enfadada – Seguro que es algo importante.

¿Qué te apuestas? – la boca de Zak se torció en una sonrisa alargada y taimada.

¿Qué quieres apostar? – aquellos ojos bicolor de la lobuna resplandecían, sedientos, necesitados de llevar razón.

Esto va a acabar mal… - Db sabía en qué desembocaría aquello, sin embargo sabía con igual certeza que intentar frenarla iba a servir de poco.

Veamos… - Zak se llevó la mano al mentón pensativamente, como si estuviese considerando la apuesta, a pesar de haber concebido su idea mucho antes de que Gaby reaccionara a sus provocaciones - … si yo gano, me sustituirás en el Pub durante una semana, serás tú la que baile en la barra.

Esto, Zak… - interrumpió Krunz.

¿Qué?

Que bailes en la barra no es tu trabajo… es tu reacción a dosis extremas de alcohol en las celebraciones post-misión…

Bueno, pues si gano, no me dejéis hacer esas cosas y encargaos de que sea Gaby quién lo haga.

Unos metros más adelante, un leve chirrido anunció la apertura de una puerta. Una figura alta salió al pasillo, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta y observando a los cuatro oficiales con ojo crítico, a la vez que una sonrisa amable se dibujaba en sus labios. Aquella melena blanca como la nieve sólo podía pertenecer a una persona.

Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Os convoqué hace ya una hora… ¿y os dedicáis a armar jaleo en el pasillo? – preguntó, curioso, Data-fukutaicho - ¿qué pasa Gaby? ¿Así pretendes liderar el grupo que irá contigo en la misión de tu vida? – continuó, haciendo hincapié en las últimas palabras.

Eto… ¡no! Tan sólo estábamos discutiendo algunos aspectos técnicos…

Vale, vale, no necesito explicaciones, tranquila. Pero deberíais apresuraros, habéis interrumpido las meditaciones diurnas de la capitana y…

Vamos, que la hemos despertado – concluyó Krunz.

Sí…

El despacho de la capitana siempre era digno de atraer la curiosidad de aquellos que entraban en él, por repetidas veces que lo hubiesen hecho ya. En la mesa había montoncitos de papeles, cuidadosamente ordenados, seguramente por Data. La silla de la taicho era cómoda y amplia, en la que seguramente pasaba la mayor parte de sus trances oníricos, ya que desde que ascendió al cargo apenas se la veía por los dormitorios. Por otra parte, el fuku tenía una banqueta, que recientemente había conseguido transformar en una banqueta con respaldo… Si de algo se encargaba Yuta era de que sus subordinados estuviesen cómodos, pero no lo suficiente como para dormirse y dejar de cumplir con sus obligaciones (licencia que ella sí se tomaba). Además, el despacho estaba lleno de pequeños objetos de merchandising de un personaje de un videojuego del mundo humano que fascinaba sobremanera a la diez: Vincent.

Cuando los cuatro shinigamis pasaron el marco de la puerta, tras realizar las observaciones pertinentes, su atención se centró en Yutaru, quién asombrosamente parecía estar escribiendo en un papel, totalmente concentrada.

Debido a que las pilas de papeles tapaban aquel trabajo, los cuatro se inclinaron hacia delante descaradamente para encontrarse… con un lápiz garabateando un dibujo de aquel personaje que vestía de rojo.

Su ágil mano realizó el último trazo, y el lápiz dejó de arrojar grafito sobre el papel. Con un gesto hábil, la melena rubia de Yutaru se hizo a un lado, para que unos ojos ambarinos los observaran intensamente.

Habéis tardado – expuso con un ligero toque de mal humor. 

Lo sentimos Yutaru – contestó Zak dirigiéndose a ella con el nombre de pila completo, mostrándose respetuoso con la intención de agilizar los trámites y poder ver en qué desembocaría su apuesta con Gaby.- ¿Para qué nos habías llamado? 

¿Y qué era todo aquel alboroto? – continuó apenas haciendo caso al 6º - En fin, os tengo preparada una misión muy importante. Necesito rapidez y eficacia. ¿Creéis que podréis llevar a cabo la tarea? 

¡¡¡Por supuesto!!! – Gaby se abrió paso entre el resto para colocarse en medio del pupitre, lanzando una mirada triunfante a Zak. 

Bien… entonces… Tenéis dos días para organizar mi fiesta de cumpleaños. 

¿¿¿¿¿¿QUÉÉÉËÉ????? – saltaron a la vez los cuatro oficiales. 

Lo que habéis oído, las instrucciones son las siguientes. Es obligatorio que todo el mundo me regale algo. Organizaréis mi fiesta, además, quiero que colguéis cartelitos del evento por absolutamente TODA la división, así nadie me vendrá con excusas de que no me ha comprado nada porque no sabía que era mi cumple.

Pasado el momento de shock, los cuatro compañeros empezaron a procesar las palabras que habían escuchado unos segundos antes según iban saliendo por la puerta, acompañados de Data.

He ganado – dijo Zak – en ningún momento tenía intención de encomendaros "la misión de nuestras vidas". Gaby, has perdido. 

¿Acaso pensábais eso? – observó Data, incrédulo.

Gaby soltó un bufido. Los cuatro 10th se sumergieron en las profundidades del pasillo, camino a llevar a cabo los preparativos. Data les deseó suerte en silencio, pues iban a tener que currárselo para complacer a Yuta.

Tranquilamente cerró la puerta y volvió a entrar en el despacho.

Realmente te aburres mucho… 

¿Por? Tan sólo les he mandado preparar mi fiesta de cumpleaños, además, llevan ya una tanda de misiones importante, les vendrá bien descansar. 

Yuta… no nos engañemos, estás hablando conmigo, sé perfectamente lo que estás haciendo, lo de que llevan muchas misiones seguidas ha sido lo que has utilizado para pillarles con la guardia baja y que no se den cuenta, no le quieras dar la vuelta a las cosas. 

Mmmm, vale, pero no niegues que será divertido. ¿Cuál crees que será su primer movimiento? 

Conociéndoles, Krunz propondrá pedir ayuda a Aira. 

Como suponía, el plan se va desarrollando según lo previsto jojojojo. 

Siempre estás liando a tus subordinados…

El ruido del mundo real la invitaba a deshacerse de las ataduras del mundo onírico, sin embargo en su interior algo dudaba por permanecer todavía entre los apacibles sueños rodeada de Vincents. Finalmente, el los sonidos provenientes del Cuartel la despertaron totalmente.

Ya había pasado un día desde que encomendó aquella misión a sus oficiales, y decidió darse una vuelta por la división para ver como iban los preparativos. Y cómo no, el mejor sitio para empezar el día era en los Baños Termales.

Un edificio imponente, para un lugar expléndido. Tras atravesar los enormes portones de la entrada se dirigió al vestuario femenino, donde pudo proveerse de toallas. Le complació ver que por los pasillos había cartelitos anunciando el evento, aunque no muy currados dicho sea de paso, pero era lo que tenía la improvisación.

Seguramente no habría nadie en los baños femeninos…

¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? – Yutaru dio una patada sin compasión a la figura que había visto apaciblemente sentada en las termas femeninas. – Se supone que esto son los baños de las chicas. 

Auuuch – se quejó Arturo - ¿por qué me tratas así? ¿estás de mal humor porque cumples años? Te lo tomas demasiado en serio, al fin y al cabo uno más con todos los que tie… 

¿Me has comprado ya mi regalo? – una vena se hinchaba en la frente de la taicho, indicador de que le quedaba poca paciencia antes de recurrir a la violencia. 

¿Regalo? ¿Comprar? Yo te regalo mi presencia y mi compañía – la mano de arturo fue instintivamente a la cintura de Yuta. 

Qué curioso… - contestó ella emitiendo dulzura desde sus ojos ambarinos… dentro de la cual iba camuflado un sentimiento mortífero - ..porque creía haber dejado claro – con ayuda de un shunpa y una llave quitó la mano de su cintura, situándose detrás del shinigami y retorciéndole el brazo – que teníais que comprarme todos un regalo. Ale, ¡¡andando y que sea caro!! – le propinó un suave puntapié cuyo impulso le acercó curiosamente a la salida. – Y no vuelvas a meterte aquí, que para eso están los baños mixtos. 

Pero esque en los mixtos no van las mujeres… - se oyó murmurar a arturo de fondo mientras se alejaba con paso apesadumbrado.

Ya liberada del inexistente estrés con el que se había levantado, volvió de nuevo a los vestuarios para cambiarse. Algo había en el banco… una nota que antes no estaba. Si había algo a lo que no podía resistirse era a la curiosidad.

"Un regalo quieres que todos te compremos. Pero para llegar a él, deberás seguir el camino de notitas. Donde hay parches y calaveras encontrarás la siguiente pista.

Arturo."

Mmmmm…. – una pequeña chispa surgió dentro de la joven. Aquello comenzaba a ponerse interesante. Por otra parte, la pista parecía bastante evidente… ya que en el Parque recreativo Hitsugaya, al norte del cuartel se había inaugurado hace poco una atracción de un barco pirata, con lo cual el destino estaba claro.

BOOOOM¡¡¡!! Yuta se tapó los oídos, aquel ruido la había sorprendido sobremanera. Al parecer alguien estaba jugando con los cañones del barco. Efectivamente, según se aproximaba pudo ver a pollito en uno de los cañones con la cara chamuscada según parecía por el desconocimiento de que realmente aquellos dispositivos funcionaban.

"Se lo merece por tocar lo que no debe…" pensó maquiavélicamente. Otra figura hizo acto de presencia….

¡¡Aparta del timón marinero de agua dulce!! ¡¡Aquí no se bebe sake, lo que se bebe es RON!!!

Por segunda vez en aquel día Yuta se frotó los ojos, no podía creerlo pero sí, ahí estaba el fukutaicho dando la nota. Además Data tenía una botella de ron en la mano para rematar la fanea.

"Busca rápido la notita y aléjate de estos pirados… nota mental: reducir los días libres, tanto tiempo libre altera a mis subordinados".

BOOOM¡¡!! Al parecer el primero le había chamuscado y asustado… pero Db parecía empezar a cogerle el gusto a eso de disparar los cañones. "Será desgraciado… a ver como me acerco yo sin salir lastimada… como me roce una sola bola de acero juro que lo desplumo y se lo echo a la loba…". Fijándose en que había cierto intervalo entre un disparo y otro, Yuta pudo ir acercándose sin correr peligro de ser aplastada por una bola. Al subir a cubierta, Data y Db estaban peleando con espadas de mentira, propias del decorado del barco. Al alzar la mirada vio algo pequeño y blanco en el palo mayor… así que ahí estaba… bueno, tendría que escalar, el esfuerzo físico no era algo que esperaba tener que hacer pero era ambiciosa y quería su regalo.

"Te has adentrado en las profundidades de las aguas, ahora has escalado para llegar a las alturas. Mira hacia el horizonte y ve hacia aquello que irrumpa en el firmamento.

Data y Db-kun."

"Aquello que irrumpa el firmamento…" Llevándose la mano a la frente oteó el panorama… en la cubierta aquellos dos mequetrefes seguían haciendo el gañán… "al cielo, mira al cielo…" ¡Ajá! ¿Cómo no se le habría ocurrido? Lo que más resaltaba era uno de los loops de la montaña rusa del parque Recreativo… ¿tendría que subirse a ella?

La postura tan pancha que tenía Yuzu sobando en el vagón la recordaba terriblemente a ella misma. Algo mosqueada porque su juego se viese interrumpido de aquella forma, cogió un palito y empezó a pincharla.

Jjjjjjj… - roncó, como quejándose de tal agresión. Yuta insistió un poco más – etto…. – se restregó los ojos – anda, taicho¡¡!! 

Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Has escondido el papelito ya? 

¿Ehhhh? ¡ Andá, pues no…! 

Yuzu buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó una notita arrugada que Yuta no dudó en arrebatar al instante.

Peeero… se supone que he de esconderla!!! – las quejas de la sin se iban haciendo menos audibles según Yutaru se dirigía al próximo objetivo….

Había vuelto a amanecer, el sol había llegado a la cima del cielo y posteriormente lo había sobrepasado, ya ocultándose en el horizonte. Y ella, completamente empecinada seguía siguiendo los rastros de las dichosas notitas: Kavien, Lupe, Gaby, Krunchi, Phong, Aira… todos, la última, la de Aira parecía invitarla a ir al Pub. Cuando llegó a las puertas decidió que si se encontraba con otra notita se la haría tragar al primero que encontrara. Quería sus regalos y los quería ya.

Al entrar, todo estaba a oscuras, a excepción del escenario donde un foco iluminaba la barra. Yuta se aproximó. Había otros shinigamis entre las sombras, pero por el momento carecían de interés. Una figura de rojo apareció por el lateral del escenario. La capitana abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al reconocer a la figura que se puso a bailar… al verdadero… no, la decepción cruzó su mente en un instante, aquella imitación barata de Vincent no la podría complacer, o al menos no tanto como el real, aunque si se quitara la ropa…

Zak, no te esfuerces, el disfraz está muy bien… pero no dejas de ser una imitación, así que arreando, quítatelo – los ojos de la figura se centraron en ella. Había algo que no encajaba… cada uno era de un color distinto. 

Haré lo que quieras taicho – la voz era sin duda de Gaby – pero no soy Zak, ahora si te van las tías… 

¡¡Dios, qué demonios haces tú ahí!! ¿No se supone que es Zak quién hace este tipo de cosas… ¿ 

Sí…. Pero perdí una apuesta ¬¬. 

Diría Dios otra vez, pero dado que soy atea no tendría mucho sentido… tanto mareo de notita para una representación barata.

Fue entonces cuando el resto de la sala se iluminó. Guirnaldas de pequeños dragones adornaban la sala, la barra estaba llena de bebidas refrescantes o con alcohol al gusto de cada uno, de hecho había también un par de botellas de la última mezcla hecha por Gaby con las setas de reckro. Sin embargo… ni rastro de los regalos.

¿No se supone que era obligatorio que me comprárais un regalo? – normalmente no habría sido tan arrogante… pero tanta vuelta de aquí para allá la había mareado un poco.

Un bulto, algo más pequeño que el resto y envuelto en una capa, similar a la de Yuta pero en miniatura se acercó a ella. Juancho, con sus ojitos resplandecientes la suavizaron como a todo aquel que caía en su embrujo… o si no fueron sus ojos fue la cajita que llevaba en forma de regalo, que hizo brotar brevemente la esperanza en Yutaru. Tras abrirla con avidez, pudo ver una tarjeta.

" Aunque hoy no sea tu cumpleaños, te deseamos que pases un buen día, al fin y al cabo aunque intentes manipularnos conseguimos un par de días libres, así que… feliz no cumpleaños¡¡!!"

Junto a la tarjeta, había una entrada a lo que parecía un parque temático del Mundo Humano, ahora sí, ambientado en el auténtico Vincent.

Bueno, al parecer aunque se dieron cuenta de tu simulacro de cumpleaños parece que te regalaron algo… - observó Data. 

Sí… pero me habéis estado dando vueltas dos días. 

Sabíamos que irías detrás de un posible regalo como detrás de una siesta – interrumpió Gaby . 

Sí, así que a pesar de comprarte algo decidimos a la vez vengarnos un poquito. 

Eso te costará caro Krunchi – ni corta ni perezosa, se sacó un bocadillo de dios sabía donde y lo tiró contra su oficial como hacía en los viejos tiempos, dejándola K.O en un instante. 

Pero si no fue de ella la idea… - apuntaba pollito desde atrás. 

No, seguro que fue idea de Aira, pero por hacer el comentario, además hacía tiempo que no la tiraba nada. 

Aira también hizo acto de presencia aproximándose a Juancho, al que soltó alguna chuchería.

Bueno - dijo - ¿empezamos la fiesta? 

Si – contestó Yuta – pero que os quede esto bien clarito a todos. Esto era un simple simulacro. Para mi cumple de verdad, que espero todos sepáis la fecha, quiero un regalo como éste por persona, y una fiesta no sólo a nivel divisional, que venga todo el mundo – así tendré mas regalitos jojojojo – os he avisado con bastante antelación, así que… a partir de mañana os quiero a todos organizándolo¡¡!!

Gaby… - dijo Zak con una sonrisa.

Sí, lo sé lo sé… vuelvo a la barra.

Tranquila – intervino Db – en cuanto se tome un par de copas él te acompañará, forma parte de su esencia.

Si que os las habéis ingeniado para ganar un par de días libres cuando la taicho se vaya al parque temático… - observó Data sonriente.

Por supuesto – krunz ya se había recuperado del golpe.

Y todo ha sido coordinado por mi – dijo la 3ª - quizás no haya sido la misión de mi vida… pero forma parte de un entrenamiento más.

Vamos Gaby, hip¡¡!! Subhipamos a la hipbarra¡¡!! – Zak volvía entre la multitud ya en condiciones de bailar.

"Así que librarse de mí un par de días para tener días libres…" Si Yuta tenía una habilidad casi sobrenatural era la de oír a la gente cuando menos se lo esperaban. "Sé de cuatro que me van a tener que regalar el doble para mi cumple… y que van a sufrir para organizarlo….otra vez."


End file.
